The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) of the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) has established the Alcohol Research Utilization System (ARUS) to more effectively implement programs which foster utilization of current research findings. Research dissemination and utilization functions have been designated as a formal organizational entity within NIAAA's Office of Science Policy and Communications (OSPC). ARUS is designed to be a program element of OSPC to facilitate the identification and prioritization of research findings which should be communicated to appropriate research user communities in a timely manner. To function most efficiently and effectively, and to provide a feedback channel regarding research needs and issues, ARUS actively seeks the input of other Institute Offices/Divisions, and researchers and practitioners in the field in planning and implementation efforts. The purpose of this contract is to procure support services for managing the logistic activities of ARUS conferences.